Bleed My Heart Out
by Another1BitesTheDust
Summary: Roman isn't gay, but when Peter accidentally cuts himself he just can't resist. (Pairing: Peter/Roman, Warnings: Lots of blood play/blood fetish, Slash, Smut.)


Roman stepped over a log as he took a long drag from his cigarette and held it in. He wrinkled his nose as he blew it out. "What are we even looking for?"

"For the hundredth time, Roman, we are looking for any clue that might lead up to the vargulf," Peter said in the impatient and exasperated tone that Roman was fairly sure he saved just for him. "Keep your eyes open."

"Yeah, but what are we looking for specifically?" He tossed his cigarette into a pile of leaves, watching with slight amusement when Peter went to it and stamped it out before going into a rant about forest fires. Roman turned from him and started in another direction. He found a thorn patch and jumped over it before continuing on.

"Roman!" Peter quickly followed, trying to keep up with the other. His foot snagged on the thorn bush and he fell forward. His pants protected his legs but his hands took a beating from the thorns. "Dammit." He pulled himself free and stood, looking at the damage.

Roman heard him fall and turned to make a passive aggressive comment, but instead he stopped in his tracks, his eyes going to Peter's hands. The deep red seeped over his skin; the contrast was beautiful. He sucked in a breath and walked toward, eyes not moving from the cuts.

Peter went to wipe his hands on his pants, but stopped when Roman snapped "Stop!"

"What?" he asked.

"Don't..." He grabbed one of his hands and leaned down, drawn in by the blood. "It's...beautiful..." he said and licked at it.

Peter's eyes widened. "Roman, stop. What are you doing?"

Roman held onto the hand tight so Peter wouldn't pull away and he closed his mouth over one of the cuts, giving it a suck. The blood landed on his tongue and he moaned softly at the taste. It was coppery and delicious. He sucked harder then when that one didn't lend as much as he wanted he moved onto the other cut.

Peter stared down at him. "R-Roman..." He was never one too stutter, but this was surprising to him, even knowing what Roman was. The sensation was weird. It sent a shiver up his spine and he could stop watching it happen.

Roman grabbed his other hand and began doing the same. He backed Peter up into a tree and pinned him with his waist. He sucked hard and shuttered against his friend, getting turned on.

Peter gasped at the sudden move. "Roman!" He tried to shove him off, but Roman got rougher, slamming him back against the tree. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Roman dropped his hand. He need something more. It hadn't satisfied him enough; he was nearly insatiable. He ghosted his lips over Peter's neck, feeling his pulse. Peter froze. His neck was his weak spot and it always drove him crazy. When Roman's lips pressed against a spot, Peter's eyes fluttered closed, all forms of protest stopping. He sucked at it and Peter's hips bucked up. Roman pressed hard against him, their hips grinding together. Roman bit down on the skin, progressively giving more and more pressure until it broke between his teeth.

Peter let out a pained yelp, but the pleasure mixed with the pain and he grabbed onto Roman's hips. Roman sucked at the blood that was now beginning to seep out. As his blood craving was starting to be easing, he became increasingly aware that he was getting hard and his erection was pressing against his pants. The friction caused by the movement of their hips was turning him on and he knew he needed release. He took his mouth off of his neck and undid Peter's jeans and unzipped them.

"Roman..." Peter found his voice.

"Shh," Roman hissed and yanked down Peter's pants. "You want it."

"I'm not gay."

"Me neither."

"Then why are you-?"

Roman pushed his hand into Peter's boxers and gripped the man's cock, stroking his hand over it, giving a satisfied smirk as it got hard. Peter had gone silent and his head fell back against the tree as his eyes slid closed. Roman chuckled darkly and let go to pull down the boxers. He started on his neck again, biting it again in the same spot to release more blood. He sucked at it, groaning against him. His hand went back to Peter's cock, jerking it harder and faster this time. Peter bucked up against him.

"Fuck," he swore. He'd never been attracted to a man before, but Roman really knew what he was doing and it was clear that he was getting hot and bothered. "Roman..."

Roman pulled back to rid himself of his own pants and stepped out of them. Peter stepped out as well. Roman yanked off Peter's vest and his t-shirt and he allowed it then took it one step further, unbuttoning Roman's shirt and slipping it off.

Roman took this as a green light and he pressed him against the tree as he bit at his collarbone. "I'm going to take you..." he said with a deep, lust filled voice. "Let me take you."

"Okay," Peter whispered.

"I can't hear you. What do you want?"

"Take me."

Roman grabbed him and brought him down into the grass, laying him down. He got between his legs, his erection hard and almost aching. He popped his fingers into his mouth and wet them before he slipped his middle finger inside of Peter. The intrusion felt weird, but nice at the same time. Peter squirmed slightly and Roman pushed in another.

"You like that?"

Peter nodded as Roman began to push them in and out, stretching and preparing him for what was to come. The moans coming from the gypsy were enough to make Roman groan in return with the absolute want and need he was experiencing. When he felt Peter was ready, he lined himself up. "Tell me you want it," he growled. "Tell me you want it," he repeated when Peter stayed silent.

Peter was so hard and the fingers had felt so good...he did want it. He really, really did. "I want it." He grabbed onto Roman's arms, gripping them tight. "I want it, Roman."

"Beg!"

"Please! Please, I want it! Please give it to me!" His nails dug into Roman's arms and Roman moaned, shoving inside of him. Peter yelped at the new pain as it burned him, but after about five thrusts it started to make way to pleasure and the strange mix between the two was actually really good.

Roman made his thrusts harder, grabbing onto Peter's leg, yanking them up in the air to give him more access. He slammed into him. "Make me bleed," he commanded.

Peter was at a loss about what to do and when Roman noticed the struggle he let go of Peter's hip with one hand to grab his pants. He quickly took out his razor and gave it to his friend, who was now making groans of protest now that Roman's thrusts had stopped.

"You are such a little cock slut, aren't you?"

"N-no...I'm not-"

"I said you're a cock slut," he growled.

"I'm a cock slut," Peter said, quickly, "I'm a cock slut, please just...just keep going!"

"Cut me," Roman said. Peter took in a breath. Could he do this? His cock started to ache and he needed it desperately so he reached up and cut a line across Roman's chest. The blood dripped down and the droplets hit Peter's chest. Roman's eyes flashed with deep lust and he began to slam into Peter again, making him moan loudly. Roman wiped his finger over the blood on Peter's chest and rubbed it against the gypsy's lips. He leaned down, slowing his thrusts so he could kiss him. The taste of blood made him shutter as he kissed him deeply. Peter returned it but bucked his hips up, hoping for more. Roman sat back up and slammed himself inside of Peter. He changed the angle slightly and smirked at the loud gasp then sharp "Oh fuck!" that came from Peter's mouth. Jackpot. He slammed into that spot and soon Peter was writhing beneath him, an array of swears, moans, groans and damn near screams protruding from his mouth. Roman grabbed onto his erection and jerked him fast. It didn't take long before Peter was coming, his seed spilling out everywhere. Roman fucked him through the aftershocks then pulled out of him.

"What about you?" Peter asked once his orgasm high started to fade. Roman leaned down and licked Peter's chest clean. When he was done, he flipped Peter over and yanked him into an all fours position. He slammed himself back inside and grabbed the razor that now lay in the grass. He cut over the same place Peter had so a fresh stream of blood dripped down, covering some of Peter's back. Roman leaned down and licked it clean as he slammed into him as hard and fast and he could. "My little cock slut," he said, smacking his hands over Peter's ass as he fucked him. "My little whore...Oh fuck," he gasped as he finally let himself give in and came deep inside of Peter.

He immediately rolled off of him and laid in the grass, groaning through the aftershocks.

Peter took a shaky breath. "What the hell just happened?"

Roman chuckled. "The real question is do you want to do it again?"

Peter looked over at him, knowing that he couldn't say that he didn't. That would be a lie.


End file.
